


Stubborn Little Bugger

by LiamsCraic



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Hurt Niall, Protective Harry, Protective Liam, Protective Louis, niall is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 07:37:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16154549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiamsCraic/pseuds/LiamsCraic
Summary: This is a prompt from @claricepayne -"Hi can u do one where Niall get hurt and the boys don't know until some fan try's to get a photo and says something that reminds him off that day and he brakes down crying Plz"





	Stubborn Little Bugger

**Author's Note:**

> All the one shots I post are also posted on my Wattpad @-geminiall
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy :-)

Niall was never one for people fussing over him. He knew since One Direction was formed that he was known as the cute, innocent, sensitive one that needed to be protected from everything, that everyone thought of as the youngest even though Harry was. And at first, it was ok - nice, even - having people constantly make sure that he was ok and happy, but after a while he began to grow tired of it. He was 21 now, he wasn't a baby so he didn't want to be treated like one.

That's why Niall never told the other boys about his injury.

It happened while he was at the recording studio one day with Julian, going over some lyrics for their new album. Once he was done, he made his way out of the building where inevitably a few fans were waiting, he had decided that as there were only a few that he'd stop and take some pictures with them. As he made his way outside, he tripped over his own feet sending him down the 3 steep concrete steps that were on the outside of the door. The group of fans gasped as he fell down, Niall squeaking out in shock and pain. Luckily Cal, caught the blonde before he hit the ground completely but not before Niall's left ankle twisted painfully underneath him.

Thanking Cal, Niall brushed himself off and recovered himself as fans shouted concerns at him.

"Are you ok Niall?"

"Oh my god Niall fell!"

"Niall! Are you hurt!?"

"I'm fine girls, thanks. Just a shock haha!" He replied, forcing a smile onto his face, grinning through the searing pain in his ankle.

He signed some autographs and took some selfies with the fans before he said goodbye and made his way towards his car, careful not to limp too much. He knew there would be word about him falling on Twitter soon enough, probably even a few action shots of him falling, and he also knew that the boys would see it, but Niall was determined not to have them fuss. He was an adult, he could take care of his injury himself.

When Niall arrived home, he checked his Twitter and sure enough his mentions and timeline were full of worried fans. Deciding to put their minds at ease, he tweeted, **Hey everyone ! If you've seen that I fell , don't worry ! I'm perfectly fine , was just a lil shock haha !**

After Favouriting a few unsuspecting fans' tweets, he closed the app and decided to inspect the damage that he'd done to his ankle.

Slowly sliding his trainer off, which made Niall whimper a little bit, he rolled down the top of his sock seeing the beginning of a bruise forming. Taking his sock all the way off, he gasped as he saw that his ankle was swollen and also a lovely mix of blue, green and purple. Niall touched it slightly, instantly regretting it as pain shot up his leg, a few tears leaking out of Niall's eyes. He sucked up a breath, and limped slash hopped to the kitchen, getting an icepack as well as grabbing some paracetamol and a glass of water and settling back down on the sofa, deciding that he'd only get up when he really had to.

That was 2 days ago.

Niall had spent the past few days lounging around, not even bothering to attempt his stairs and instead sleeping on the sofa and thanking God that he had a downstairs bathroom as well as his en-suite. Although, today all the boys were due to go to the recording studio so they could practice and record some harmonies for their songs. Niall knew Paul would be picking him up at 9am so seeing that it was already 7:30am, Niall reluctantly pulled himself up from the sofa and began to stand up, wincing in pain as the blood rushed to his swollen ankle. Taking baby steps towards the stairs, Niall decided sitting on his bum and pushing himself up that way on each stair would be the best option.

Once he'd made it upstairs, he headed into his bedroom and collected a fresh set of clothes before entering the en-suite and turning on the shower (he spent the last two days in the same outfit and he was beginning to create quite a stink). Niall perched himself on the edge of the bathtub as he got into the shower but cried out in pain as the hot water hit his throbbing skin. Niall slowly cleaned himself, tears streaming down his face as his ankle tortured him. Once he was finished, he gently stepped into his clothes and hobbled to the stairs before lowering himself and sliding back down them on his bottom much like a toddler would do.

It took him a whole 10 minutes to get his shoe and sock on his left foot and when it was finally on, he felt exhausted, leaving his foot straight out while it throbbed inside the shoe. He took some more paracetamol before deciding he wasn't going to do anything else until Paul arrived which wouldn't be for another 20 minutes.

When Paul arrived, Niall put on a brave face and made his way to the car where the other boys were waiting for him, all greeting the blonde as he carefully positioned himself in the middle seat (that was always reserved for the smallest members aka Louis and Niall but it looked like Niall drew the 'short straw' this time) "Good morning Nialler!" Liam called

"Mornin'" he grumbled in response

"Someone not get enough beauty sleep last night?" Louis joked, kicking Niall's leg softly

Niall merely shrugged and laid his head on Harry's shoulder, inwardly cringing when the kick from Louis' foot sent shockwaves through the his entire body.

"So we saw all the pictures and videos on Twitter, mate. Have a nice trip did we?" Liam laughed

"Ha ha you're so funny" Niall grumbled

"Seriously though, are you alright?" Harry asked

"Yeah 'm fine. like I said on Twitter, just a little shock" he replied, feeling bad that he lied but he really didn't want fussy bandmates.

The car journey took a total of 30 minutes before they pulled up outside the recording studio and were instantly met with a small sea of fans, all eager and excited to see their favourites.

Niall swallowed the lump in his throat as they made their way out of the car one by one, with Paul, Paddy, Alberto and Cal leading the way and trying their best to keep the prying claws away.

Things were going well, the boys signed a couple autographs and took a few photos, even Niall, who just wanted to scream for the excitable feet to get away from his own. However, he wasn't so lucky as a particular over-eager fan in the middle pushed forward sending the girls in front of her forward including the girl who Niall was currently talking to. As the girl fell, she subconsciously threw her arms out gripping onto Niall to steady herself but ended up knocking him down and making his ankle twist and slam against the ground harshly and worried fans started crowding, also stepping on his toes.

Niall cried out in pain, unable to stop the tears that had now leaked, the pain just too much. The fan laying on top of him, was quick to get up and sit next to him, quickly spitting out apologies and starting to cry herself. Seeing the pandemonium, Paul and Paddy made their way towards Niall whilst Cal, got the other three boys inside.

"Alright girls, back up please!" Paul shouted

"Niall's crying!"

"He's hurt!"

"Niall!"

"Paul help him!"

"Girls give him some space please. You all know he's claustrophobic and I know you're worried but this isn't helping" Paddy, added

They finally reached Niall and the fan, who was battling clawing hands and angry shouts telling her it was her fault, "hey hey enough of that! It was an accident, now back up!" Paul yelled, lifting the girl into his arms and handing her to Paddy as he saw that she was cradling her wrist and looked to have a small cut on her head that was bleeding slightly. Once the girl was safe, Paul bent down towards Niall, seeing that his face was wet with tears and his breathing was ragged, "Niall i'm gonna lift you up ok?"

"No no no it hurts please it hurts it hurts" he cried.

"What hurts?"

"My ankle" he choked out

"Alright well I'm gonna have to lift you to get you inside because you can't walk so, I'm gonna need to you be brave and just hold on for a second ok?" Paul told him, rubbing his thumb on Niall's arm to comfort him.

Niall just nodded and wrapped his arms around Paul's neck and squeaked and cried out in pain as Paul stood up and jostled his injured ankle.

The fans surprisingly cleared the way and let the two pass and soon enough Paul reached the sofa in the foyer of the building and gently laid Niall down on it.

"Niall, what's wrong? What hurts?" Liam asked, concerned

"M-My ankle" Niall mumbled, just wanting the pain to stop.

"Hi Niall, i'm Anna. I'm gonna take your shoe off ok?" Anna, looked like she was a doctor of some kind, Niall had no idea when she arrived, but nodded regardless, bracing himself for the pain he knew was going to come.

As gently as she could, Anna, undid the laces and wiggled his shoe off, Niall gripping the hand that Louis had offered.

A round of gasps sounded as they all examined the condition that Niall's foot was in. It had swelled up to double its normal size and was purple and red and black, the bruises almost forming together to form one giant bruise.

"Niall this looks too bad to have happened just now. Did you injure it before today?" Anna asked, worriedly

Niall looked down as he knew there were 7 sets of eyes looking at him. He nodded hesitantly, "um about 2 days ago.."

"When you fell down those steps?" Harry gasped

Niall just nodded again

"But you said on Twitter you were fine. You told us you were fine" Louis said, slightly annoyed that Niall lied, but more worried about his wellbeing at the minute.

"Sorry..." he mumbled, crying again, when Anna started examining his foot.

"It's probably a fracture. I think it started off as a sprain but then the pressure of you walking on it and then when you fell, just weakened it. You're going to need to go to hospital to get an X-ray done and a proper diagnosis there from the doctors" she explained.

So Niall was taken to the hospital where an X-ray was done and Anna's suspicions were confirmed. Niall was put into a hard cast and given crutches and was told that he had to use them for 6 weeks and then come back to get the cast off and his foot examined.

During the car ride home, Niall was dozing in and out of sleep on Liam's shoulder, zonked out on medication that stopped the pain in his ankle way better than the normal supermarket paracetamol he took, did. His casted foot laying on Louis' lap and his crutches across Harry's.

"He's such a twat" Louis spoke, fondly.

"Tell me about it. I don't know why he didn't just tell us he'd injured it in the first place." Liam agreed

"Because he's a stubborn little bugger who doesn't like us fussing" Harry told them, earning agreements from the others

"Well that's what he's going to get now. If he'd have just told us when it happened we could've avoided all this. But now he's gonna get our fussing for 6 straight weeks" Louis grinned, already loving the idea.

"Oh please no" Niall mumbled, not bothering to open his eyes

"Sorry Nialler, you shouldn't have been so stubborn" Liam laughed, combing his fingers through the blonde locks.

Niall just grumbled under his breath, before falling back to sleep.

The 3 boys just looked at his sleeping face, already planning the fussing that they were going to do for the next 6 weeks, much to the dismay of Niall.


End file.
